Révélations d'un soir d'été
by Millama
Summary: Dans la tiédeur de la nuit, Ginny réfléchit. Luna la rejoint, et ses pensées deviennent un torrent de tendresse pour la blonde aux yeux rêveurs. Au travers cet OS, je vous propose un moment de tendresse, un joli moment d'amour qui me fait fondre.


_**Bonsoir tout le monde ! :)**_

 _ **Ce soir, emportée par la musique de The Kooks - Keep your head up, j'ai écris ce petit texte. Un texte en toute simplicité, sans intrigues, sans disputes. Un texte que j'ai prit grand plaisir à écrire parce qu'il est d'une douceur infinie.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous aimerez le lire, que l'histoire vous plaira et vous touchera. Je souhaitais l'écrire aussi pour célébrer la journée contre l'homophobie. J'ai un jour de retard, je le sais, mais c'est une cause qui me tient à coeur, alors je souhaite que ce texte soit pour cette journée.**_

 _ **Aimez tant que vous le pouvez, vivez intensément et ne laissez personne décider pour vous.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture à tous ! :) N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !**_

 _ **Millama.**_

 **P.S.: IMPORTANT, essayez d'écouter la musique de THE KOOKS - KEEP YOUR HEAD UP en lisant le texte. J'ai écris le texte sur la musique! ;)**

* * *

 **Révélations d'un soir d'été:**

Ginny était assise sur les marches menant aux portes de Poudlard. La nuit était douce, la chaleur de la journée retombait doucement, les étoiles se mettaient à briller une par une et elle les observait apparaître, bercée par les échos de la fête. La fête battait son plein dans la grande salle, les rires résonnaient dans les couloirs et elle, elle regardait le ciel comme si une réponse pouvait en surgir. Elle était dans ce genre d'humeur un peu patraque mais où, en même temps, on se sent très bien et un peu mal. Elle était heureuse que la guerre soit terminée. Heureuse que Harry ait vaincu Lord Voldemort, heureuse de se sentir libre, de savoir qu'elle allait pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie. Mais en même temps…qu'allait être sa vie désormais ? Elle avait consacré l'année précédente à lutter pour une cause, défendre les plus faibles, les plus fragiles. Elle avait perdu un de ses frères dans la bataille, elle avait perdu un morceau d'elle. Elle se sentait complètement vide et à la fois tellement emplie d'émotions.

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule. Un parfum à la fois délicat et un peu relevé de vanille et de gingembre lui atteint les narines. Un petit sourire lui effleura les lèvres et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qui était à ses côtés, tout comme la personne s'asseyant à ses côtés n'avait pas besoin qu'elle parle pour savoir ce à quoi elle pensait. Luna Lovegood, sa meilleure amie, son âme jumelle, était du genre à toujours savoir où la trouver, quoi lui dire, quoi faire pour la réconforter. Avait-elle réellement besoin de réconfort ? Elle n'en avait eu aucune conscience jusque-là, s'occupant de ceux qui tombaient sous le poids de leur désespoir. Pourtant, quand Luna, une fois assise à ses côtés l'entoura de ses bras, son chagrin explosa tel une bombe à retardement. Sa meilleure amie, délicate comme un oisillon, la berça sur un air de slow passant dans la grande salle.

Jamais encore un tel torrent de larmes n'avait dévalé ses joues. Pas même quand elle avait pris peur lors de sa première année, pas quand elle avait su que Harry partait loin d'elle, pas même quand elle l'avait cru mort à plusieurs reprises, ni même encore quand il était reparu la semaine précédente au milieu de la grande salle. A croire que toutes les larmes d'une vie décidaient de s'écouler au même moment. Ginny les laissa rouler, profitant de l'étreinte si douce de celle qu'elle aimait plus fort que sa vie. Plus fort que Harry. Qu'aurait-elle été sans Luna ? Luna la rendait tellement meilleure, tellement plus douce, tellement plus rayonnante. Elle lui donnait une raison de se battre, une raison d'être plus forte pour la sauvegarder. Elle pleura plus fort en repensant qu'elle avait failli perdre cet être à la fois si étrange et si beau qu'était Luna. Ô comme elle avait pleuré en apprenant l'enlèvement de sa jolie blonde rêveuse. Pas si violemment qu'en ce jour, mais elle avait cru que son cœur se déchirait en le découvrant. Que serait-elle devenue si Luna n'était pas revenue ?

Elles restèrent enlacées ainsi longuement, la nuit à la tiédeur de l'été les entourant. Petit à petit, les larmes de Ginny cessèrent de couler, petit à petit elle se sentit revigorer. Luna posait de temps à autre un baiser sur le dessus de son crâne et elle se sentait si chanceuse, si aimée qu'elle se sentait apaisée. Elle se sentait comme si un nouveau souffle de vie se répandait en elle. Son rayon de soleil était là, son petit morceau de joie l'aimait, son trésor de gentillesse la serrait contre elle. Elle se laissa aller dans le berceau des bras de Luna et la blonde la serra plus fort contre elle.

Elles avaient toujours partagé un lien particulier, un lien spécial et puissant et ce, depuis leur rencontre. Jamais l'une sans l'autre, toujours connectées, souffrant autant que l'autre à chaque coup du destin. Ginny s'était un jour demandée : si elle avait dû choisir entre Harry et Luna, lequel elle sauverait. La réponse l'avait parfaitement prise au dépourvue parce qu'elle avait fusé d'elle-même, naturelle. Tous deux étaient à même de se sortir d'une galère, mais si Harry avait un talent pour s'attirer des ennuis et s'en sortir avec brio, Luna ne les cherchait jamais et ne les voyait pas toujours arriver. Elle positivait au maximum, tentait de sauver ceux qui étaient autour d'elle, mais qui sauvait Luna ?

Ginny se redressa, plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Luna. Ces grands yeux bleus un peu bizarres qui vous happaient dans une dimension différente de celle dans laquelle vous viviez, qui vous entraînaient dans un ailleurs aux multiples possibilités. Ce qu'elle les aimait ces yeux. Luna eut un sourire sincère qui lui réchauffa le cœur et elle se sentit sourire à son tour. Elle posa une main sur la joue de la blonde. Sa peau était si délicate, si douce, presque comme du duvet. Son pouce fit un mouvement et Luna ferma les yeux. Sa beauté était éclatante. Ginny avait souvent entendu dire que Luna n'était pas joli, pas belle, trop bizarre. Pourtant, à ses yeux, Luna était une personne tellement à part qu'elle en était d'une beauté époustouflante. Ses yeux reflétaient une telle gentillesse, une telle tendresse, une telle rêverie, qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de la trouver sublime. Luna était belle à sa façon, et c'était pour cela que Ginny l'aimait si fort, parce qu'elle ne ressemblait en rien à ce qui se trouvait autour d'elles deux.

Son cœur accéléra la cadence. Qui aimait-elle vraiment ?

Un deuxième slow se répandit dans l'air et elle sentit son courage gonfler. Elle se leva, attrapa la main de Luna et la releva pour entamer une danse avec elle, au clair de lune. Elle ferma les yeux pendant qu'elles se balançaient doucement au rythme lent de la musique. Elle se laissa transporter sur une planète différente de là où elles étaient. Elle aimait entendre le cœur de Luna battre contre le sien, sentir la tête de son amie se poser sur son épaule et écouter le chant des grillons et de quelques mini créatures magiques se mélanger à la musique provenant de l'intérieur. Elles étaient quelque part entre maintenant, le ailleurs, et une dimension à elles seules. S'était-elle rendue compte un jour de la véritable importance de Luna dans sa vie, avant que cette dernière lui soit enlevée ? Avait-elle un jour pensé qu'elle serait plus heureuse dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre que Harry ?

Harry avait toujours représenté le héros parfait, l'homme capable de se sacrifier pour les autres. Le Gryffondor au caractère imposant et à la fois sensible. Mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ? Etait-ce la vie dont elle rêvait ? Autrefois, elle aurait juré que c'était avec lui qu'elle voulait faire sa vie. Autrefois, elle rêvait égoïstement de Harry se sacrifiant pour la sauver. Puis il l'avait vraiment fait dans la chambre des secrets. Elle l'avait encore plus admirée. Mais n'était-ce pas que cela : de l'admiration ? Elle aurait juré que non, ce n'était pas que cela. Elle avait aimé ce garçon. Pourtant, son cœur ne battait plus au même rythme que celui du Sauveur du monde sorcier, désormais. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'ils se soient un jour réellement accordés. Son cœur, à elle, était maintenant en harmonie parfaite avec celui de celle que tout le monde avait considéré folle dingue, Harry compris. En harmonie totale, comme jamais il ne l'avait été avec celui du brun.

Ce fut là, debout sur le parvis de Poudlard, alors que la musique s'arrêtait, qu'elle sut. Elle comprit ce qu'elle n'avait pas vue durant tout ce temps. Personne ne l'aimerait plus que Luna. Et elle n'aimerait jamais personne plus que ce qu'elle aimait Luna. Elle était sa vie, elle était son tout, elle était tout ce qu'elle n'était pas et tout ce qu'elle ne voudrait jamais être parce que Luna était celle qui la complétait, celle qui faisait d'elle tout ce qu'elle était désormais.

La musique ralentit, devint un poil plus faible et elles arrêtèrent de danser. Luna releva la tête et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau, brillants de mille feux. Ginny se sentait à sa place. Plus encore qu'elle ne se sentait chez elle quand elle rentrait au Terrier. Là, devant le parvis de l'école défoncé par la guerre, Luna contre elle et plongées dans le regard l'une de l'autre, elle se sentait à la maison.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs yeux se fermèrent et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. Un feu d'artifice explosa au creux de Ginny. Elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle avait pris la meilleure décision de sa vie. Le baiser avait le goût de l'amour et sous cette douceur, son cœur se ramollit tout en devenant plus fort. Non, Luna n'était pas folle dingue. C'était elle qui était dingue de Luna. Et personne ne changerait jamais ça, car personne n'en aurait la puissance. Après tout ne dit-on pas qu'à deux, nous sommes toujours plus forts ?


End file.
